Kagome's Demonic Ninja Way
by Aya-Wolfe
Summary: Kagome is a inu youkai that has been alive for a long time in fact she's been alive for so long she has even met Madara Uchiha. She has been graced by three major clans Kekkei Genkai, the byakugan,sharingan,and the rinnegan. She even has her own 2 Kekkei Genkais the Junsuina-me and the Saringa. They are both eye techniques. She has known all the Hokages to the third who knows about
1. prologue

I've been alive so long it's hard to believe I still am, my name you ask, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a inu youkai ninja, after the final battle with Naraku Inuyasha deceived us. Luckily Sessshomaru-nii saved us, he adopted me as his sister and rin as his daughter. Sango and Miroku married and had two little girls and a boy while I had to come to this world. They gave me Kilala to keep she has been my friend through it all. I miss them all after all they were my family now I'm stuck here in this time period no family. I've been through the academy so many times and I know it like the back of my hand. No one knows I'm a Inu youkai it is kept secret between the hokage and I. I have a bracelet that has all of my weapons on it. The weapons I have are a bow and quiver, hirikotsu, a staff, tetsuiga,tensaiga, and my own sword given to me by aniki tenshi. Tomorrow is the last day of the academy and I'll be put on my genin team. I am an elemental specialist so I have all elemental ninjutsu including medic. I am also an expert at genjutsu and taijutsu. Madara-nii taught me genjutsu he was the only other besides the hokage who knew about me and Kilala. He is also the one who gave me the Eternal Mengekyou Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep _Crash_

"Kilala you broke the alarm clock I needed that." I said.

"Meow" "Come on we gotta get to the academy today's is my last day again for the hundredth maybe millionth time" I mumbled. As we ran out the door who did I just have to run into Kakashi Hatake the #1 pain in my a** and his father. "Hatake-san nice to see you"

"It's nice to see you to Kagome, Kakashi don't be rude say hi to this young girl." Sakumo said.

"Aa" Kakashi said.

"Well I gotta go Hatake-san nice to see you ja nae." I yelled while running to the academy.

Next thing I know I'm being tripped by none other than Inojin Yamanaka. His mother just gave birth to his little sister Ino. He's one of my bullies along with Hikaru Haruno and Aido Hyuuga.

"Well, look who it is little Kagome you know I've been itching to fight someone lately and why not fight a person without a kekkei genkai hm you against me then you can fight my friends" Inojin said.

"Fine rinnegan" I said quietly.

Before he could move I blocked his chakra points and put him in my favorite genjutsu that I made for the Sharingan shi no tenshi aka the angel of death. He was out like a light next Aido came up and said "fight me brat." So I kept the rinnegan activated and did the same to him and Hikaru. I finally got to the academy.

"I'm late, I'm late Kilala." " "Meow".

Just as I got to class I see Izumo and Kotetsu being thrown into a wall.

"Kotetsu! Izumo!" I yelled.

As I started running to them Izumi Uchiha appeared in front of me.

"Izumi let me go they're hurt they need help, please let me through." I said Calmly.

"Che. Who do you think you are? Just because you're the Hokage's adopted sister doesn't mean you're all that. I mean you're just a weak little girl with no clan, no parents and no Kekkei Genkai. I mean you were so weak you weren't able to save your parents. Let's not forget about the freak of a cat you have. HA hahahahahahaha." She laughed while saying.

By the end of her speech everyone in the room was staring at us including the Hokage who was their for a visit.


	3. The mistake and Painful Flashbacks

_**Click**_ that's the only thing that was heard after Izumi said that.

"Hn you're so weak you won't even give me a reply pitiful." Izumi said while starting to turn around.

"It is not I who is weak Izumi, I am far stronger and that is obvious. After all I watched my own clan killed in front of me for who they were. I saw the person kill them while i could do nothing i was frozen. I may have lost one family but i gained another, besides you know nothing about me. All though if you want a fight then lets go Izumi." Kagome said darkly while walking outside.

Izumi visibly gulped trying to hide the fact she was scared, many of the students including a very worried hokage followed to watch. Minato was the only one besides Kushina who knew of Kagome's power and who she is. One thing Minato knew is that if Izumi's is lucky she will get a very forgiving Kagome, she could cause pain and he knew that well, he still had the scar.

 **Flashback:**

"Minato-nii lets spar" A little Kagome yelled.

"Kagome I don't want to hurt you what if you cant dodge in time" Minato replied worriedly.

"Aniki are you implying I'm weak" Kagome said sadly.

"NO imouto of course not" Minato said guiltily.

"LIAR! We are sparring get in position."Kagome screamed then whispered "Saringa"

Green vine like tattoos started growing up Kagome's arms and covered her body. When she opened her eyes they turned a green color with brown flecks, on each cheek she had a flower and her long black hair wound into a braid at her back. Her ninja gear turned into a pale blue fighting kimono with the tetsusaiga at her side. All in all Minato could not believe that was Kagome.

In a flash Kagome had moved to fast for his eye to catch. He barely dodged a shuriken aimed for his head. When a yell of "Plant Style: Vine trap Jutsu" caught his attention. Before he knew it he was caught in green vines that made him feel drained. He struggled to get free but every time he shuddered the vines cut deep into him. One of the vines had already cut his arm so deep he was sure he'd have a scar.

"Kagome. I-I am sorry imouto."

Instantly Kagome calmed down and when she saw what she had done, she cried.

"I-I'm so sorry Aniki I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you" She sobbed

As the vines dropped Kagome ran to Minato and started to heal him. When he was healed completely Kagome passed out from chakra exhaustion. Minato picked her up and took her inside to her bed. From that day forward he knew Kagome was able to take care of herself, didn't mean he'd stop taking care of her. He always knew she was talented, not to that extent though.

 **End Flashback:**

Having a small smile on his face Minato walked outside till he remembered the severity of the situation. He had already told the academy teacher to go get medics for after the fight. Until then he just hoped Izumi and Kagome would be ok.


	4. Chapter 3 the fight

As the two brand new genin got to the training field Madara showed himself to Kagome.

¨Use the Eternal mangekyou Sharingan, it's the only way to show her how strong you are after you use it I will appear.¨ Madara said

I nodded to him and whispered ¨Eternal Mangekyou.¨

The eternal mangekyou is normally the doujutsu that makes your eyes bleed and go blind, my demon blood luckily counteracts those side effects.

I looked straight at Izumi and all the Uchihas that are attending the fight. When they saw my eyes they gasped,my eyes were a deep blood red and had black angel wings with a shuriken in between.

¨Eternal mangekyou sharingan, Izumi don´t fight her Itachi will. We need to see how strong she is.¨Fugaku said urgently.

As Itachi walked up to her Minato got ready to say the rules of the fight.

¨No killing, the match is ended by one or both parties not being able to move. This is a free for all so use whatever jutsuś you know. Begin in 3 2 1¨ Minato said.

As he hit one Kagome disappeared from the field And was immediately behind Itachi.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Itachi yelled as 3 clones of him appeared next to him.  
Just as he called them they all puffed away leaving smoke behind. I got as close as I dared looked into his eyes and said "Shi no tenshi."

 **Itachi P.o.v.**

White is all I could see, the only difference is that im tied to a stake. I look around warily searching for any threat. All of a sudden I see a head of black start to emerge from the clouds, Kagome started to form in all her glory. Angel wings blacker than ebony sprouted from her back, Her hair let down to her lower back. She was wearing a black armor top that showed her stomach, and black leggings, with a pair of crystal black heels. In her hand a white sword with black intricate swirls going up it.

"Welcome to aether Itachi, this world you will be in till the end of the fight, being tortured by my illusion. Meet my created genjutsu based off of tsukiyomi, Shi no tenshi. Have fun Itachi." She said laughing then disappeared. All I could do was scream from the amount of pain I was in.

 **Minato p.o.v.**

I waited impatiently for the smoke to clear worried about their safety. Just as it was about to clear we heard a masculine scream of pain. Kagome walked out unscathed while Itachi screamed in pain. "This fight is over the match goes to Kagome." I said urgently.

"Release" she screamed.

A minute later the painful screams stopped and all we heard was panting. She walked back into the smoke only to come out helping Itachi walk.


	5. Not a chapter Author Note

So there have been a lot of questions. First of all i would like to thank people for reading this. I have never been good at writing fanfiction and this is only the second story ive written. Now the answer to the questions. Kagome is ancient but because she still looks like a little girl she has to keep going through the academy. She does know the inuzuka clan and they do see her as alpha but she doesn't get along well with hana. She does get along though with tsume. The reason she has a massacred clan is because several clans that were killed and hunted during the years adopted her as their own. Minato does know her secret the reason he thinks of her as so young is because of how old she looks, Minato is one of the closest things to family she has as of currently. She is friends with itachi that is why she used her less destructive genjutsu on him. A reason she is kept in the academy is because of danzo he has the anbu root and thirsts for power. As for the villagers remembering her, they dont remember her cuz she has a jutsu that uses her spiritual powers to contain her appearance to change along with a bracelet to hide her powers and demonic appearance. No one can sense her disguise I was going to have a chapter that explained all of that in Kagome's p.o.v. I hope I was able to answer all of your questions. Again thanks for reading this I'm starting to go through all of my works and edit everything so this story me have a reuploaded edited version. I will continue to update this as much as I can. I'm sorry for the confusion I have caused


End file.
